Caricia Lenta
by Adilay Tlatoani
Summary: ‹ Lemon ›. Sin saberlo en su momento, Gohan cometió un gran error al aceptar que él es el Gran Saiyaman cuando aún faltaban meses para terminar la preparatoria. Él era demasiado inocente como para entender el motivo por el cual muchas de las chicas que lo acosaban ansiaban tocarlo. [¡SEGUNDO LUGAR! Del Concurso Lemon de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.]


_[One-Shot]_

 **Caricia Lenta**

—Gohan S. S. Videl—

 _Sin saberlo en su momento, Gohan cometió un gran error al aceptar que él es el Gran Saiyaman cuando aún faltaban meses para terminar la preparatoria. Él era demasiado inocente como para entender el motivo por el cual muchas de las chicas que lo acosaban ansiaban tocarlo._

 **D** isclaimer:

 **Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama.**

Caricia Lenta © Adilay Fanficker.

 **A** dvertencias: Lemon explícito. | Lenguaje soez (no tan fuerte). | Un poco de OOC en los personajes (ojalá no sea tan evidente).

 **A** claraciones: Esto es posterior a la batalla contra Majin Bū. | _Este fic es para el Concurso Lemon de la página de Facebook: **Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español**._

 **N** otas de autora:

¡Casi me salgo del límite de palabras que hay para el concurso! Ojalá todo esté en orden ( **12,779** palabras).

Sinceramente este fic lo pensé mientras escuchaba _Dangerous Woman_ de Ariana Grande (cantante que usualmente no oigo), entonces ¡boom! Salió este fic de la chispa de inspiración que me otorgó esta canción a la que recomiendo oír mientras leen.

Por otro lado, quise ubicar el fic posterior a la batalla contra Bū ya que es ahí donde hay un pequeño hueco que yo quisiera rellenar y una pregunta que responder: _¿todo habrá seguido normal para Gohan en su vida de preparatoria luego de haberse sabido que él era el Gran Saiyaman?_

Improvisaré y pensaré que evidentemente su secreto debió haberse mantenido oculto. O quizás no.

Posiblemente habrá un epílogo, pero eso ya dependerá si es propicio ponerlo.

Gracias por leer mi pequeña nota y les dejo continuar:

* * *

 **•**

* * *

Videl estaba a un segundo de romperle la quijada a alguien.

—¡Gohan _-senpai_! ¡Por favor, fírmenos aquí!

Irritada, la heroína se giró hacia su amiga Erasa quien miraba a Gohan como todas, con unas ganas inmensas de poner sus manos sobre él. Había algo realmente perturbador en que Videl se mantuviese cruzada de brazos y mirase a todas las chicas alrededor del joven Son, pero evidentemente, todas estaban demasiado ocupadas tratando de llamar la atención de él como para notarlo.

«Quiero matarte, Erasa» pensó Videl apretando los dientes.

Erasa y Sharpner le habían prometido que serían discretos con la identidad de _El Gran Saiyaman_ , pero claramente la prensa jamás se quedaba quieta y luego de su propia pelea contra el maldito de Spopovich, los medios se movieron tan veloces para conseguir la gran nota del día que fue imposible mantener el secreto por mucho tiempo después del caos ocasionado por Bū:

El gran escándalo que abriría la prensa sobre la identidad del joven tras el disfraz de _El Gran Saiyaman,_ quien era también el misterioso _Guerrero del Cabello Dorado_ por el que tanto se preguntaba, fue mayúsculo. Tanto que no ha disminuido ni un solo día.

Son Gohan pasó a la historia por muchas cosas.

1.- Ser el Gran Saiyaman.

2.- Ser el Guerrero del Cabello Dorado.

3.- Ser identificado como el niño que estuvo presente en la batalla contra Cell y el que _seguramente ayudó_ a Mr. Satán a vencerlo.

Para variar, de nada ayudó que Mr. Satán no negase nada con tal de hacer ver a Gohan como otro de sus discípulos y de ese modo conseguir el doble de patrocinadores que ya tenía. Luego Erasa y Sharpner se unieron a la euforia prometiendo fotografías exclusivas de Gohan al mejor postor y he aquí las consecuencias de ello.

Un mar de hormonas y bragas mojadas.

Hay que decir que tanto fue el revuelo, que Erasa vendió a un buen precio, el horario de clases de Gohan (en internet) en una subasta que duró por lo menos 2 horas en terminar dando como resultado una gran suma al bolsillo de la joven, que luego compartió con Gohan pensando que le haría un favor dándole la mitad de las ganancias.

La única parte _buena_ fue que la señora Chi-Chi accedió a tomar el dinero bajo la promesa de Erasa de no volver a hacer otra transacción así. Videl no estaba exactamente segura de a qué acuerdo llegaron esas dos luego de que la rubia se hubiese logrado poner en contacto con la madre de Gohan, pero a la hija de Mr. Satán le daba escalofríos el sólo pensarlo.

Y si así se sentía ella, no podía siquiera imaginarse la postura de Gohan.

Por otro lado, los otros Guerreros Z pudieron salvarse de la atención que la popularidad de Gohan emanaba, pues hasta donde la población de Ciudad Satán sabía, la amenaza conocida como Majin Bū también había sido vencida por el Gran Saiyaman y Mr. Satán luego de que lo recordaran hablándoles desde el cielo.

Esto último sin duda alguna, le dio al pobre chico Son un prestigio tan alto que desde hace una semana no se dejaba de hablar de él en la televisión.

Lo normal era que su relevancia en la escuela también subiese, por si él no fuese lo suficientemente llamativo por sus altas notas escolares y su inusual condición física, ahora ya era tenido como casi un dios, uno al que la mayoría de mujeres deseaba en sus camas, y uno al que la mayoría de los chicos preferían evitar y más si tenían algo ilícito que ocultar.

«Estúpidas» se burló Videl, sintiendo la bilis hervir en su estómago. Exiliada, de todo el bullicio, ella apretaba sus manos fuertemente sobre sus brazos sin dejar de ver el penoso espectáculo del cual deseaba arrancar al pobre Gohan.

Esas seductores infames eran estúpidas. Pues envueltas en sus ñoñas fantasías donde pensaban que veían a un chico típico de sus vanidosas novelas románticas, ignoraban que Gohan nunca se fijaría en ellas sólo porque usaran escotes descarados y faldas ridículamente cortas que dejaban ver las bragas poco decentes que llevaban.

Él era muchas cosas. Fuerte, ágil, poderoso y con un sentido de la justicia tan envidiable que todo él era desayuno, comida y cena para todos los programas de la televisión, radio y periódicos. Pero eso no quería decir que fuese sexualmente activo, o siquiera un chico retraído común que guardase revistas porno bajo la cama esperando una oportunidad para conseguir un rápido revolcón.

Gohan estaba por encima de todas esas lunáticas alucinaciones que todas esas idiotas se montaban día a día. Y hablando de esas chicas… ellas… ellas eran lo que más molestaba a Videl aún por encima de los noticieros y paparazis.

Porque aquellas que una vez lo ignoraron por ser el _ratón de biblioteca_ ahora estaban encima de él como pirañas sobre la carne fresca. Y no pensaban dejarlo en paz hasta que Gohan se hartase y saliese volando por la ventana con la ropa desarreglada y un par de besos marcados en sus mejillas. Otra vez.

De no ser porque Gohan se veía hastiado y avergonzado por tanta atención, como todos los días, Videl se hubiese puesto de peor humor. Pero gracias a Kaio-sama, el medio saiyajin no parecía disfrutar nada la popularidad. De hecho, en todos esos 6 días desde que empezó esa locura, en más de una ocasión él le rogó a Videl porque lo sacase de las clases y lo excusase con los profesores. Los que para variar (algunos por envidia y otros por amargados) se negaban a aceptar la precaria situación del joven luchador como una excusa válida para salir o faltar a clases.

—¡VAYAN A SUS SALONES, SEÑORITAS! ¡LAS CLASES YA EMPEZARON! —Exclamó el profesor de historia con ayuda de un altavoz, cuando llegó al pasillo, y tuvo que hacerse paso entre las filas y filas de jovencitas que rodeaban a Gohan.

Al ver el caos fuera de control, otros profesores se le unieron y con lentitud, la marea de hormonas se detuvo; las fans fueron despachadas a sus salones y aquellas que ni siquiera eran estudiantes y que habían logrado saltar la seguridad fueron expulsadas de las instalaciones inmediatamente.

—¡Joven Son! —Exclamó el profesor cerrando la puerta del aula una vez que todos los alumnos se adentraron—. ¡No quiero más espectáculos así en mi clase otra vez, ¿oyó?!

Videl quiso darle una fuerte cachetada al hombre y sacarlo volando por la ventana.

Como si fuese culpa de Gohan que por lo menos el 80% de la población femenina de la escuela (y fuera de ella) fuese tan insistente en querer un instante de su atención.

—Sí señor —respondió Gohan con la ropa desalineada y varias marcas de besos no sólo en su cara, sino también en su nuca, manos y una en particular molesta para Videl, se asomaba en su pectoral derecho gracias a que alguna salvaje tiró tan fuerte de su playera que le rasgó de ahí.

Videl frunció el ceño con las claras intenciones de ir a limpiárselo y luego irlo a encerrar a su habitación. Donde ninguna de esas aprovechadas estaría esperándolo desnuda y con las piernas abiertas. Pero prefería dejarlo respirar por un rato antes de hablarle.

Menos mal que ella mantenía sus hormonas bien controladas y más cuando se trataba de él. Gohan había demostrado ser un chico lo suficientemente decente como para jamás coquetearle durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron entrenando juntos, lo mínimo que Videl podía hacer por él era devolverle el favor.

—¡Bien hecho, Gohan! Si sigues así podrás ingresar a los vídeos porno sin necesitar un currículum —apremió un chico poco agraciado y con claras intenciones de molestar.

La mayoría de hombres se rieron. Tomando asiento. Las chicas por su parte se mordían los labios, apretaban las piernas y sonrían por lo bajo, dejando volar sus pensamientos donde el joven saiyajin era la principal estrella.

Gohan bajó la cabeza; bastante abochornado como para contestar.

—¡Cállese! ¡Allá arriba! —Gritó el profesor pegando un gran libro al escritorio. Todos guardaron silencio, al fin o al menos lo hicieron por un rato antes de empezar a mascullar entre ellos—. Vamos a comenzar.

La historia no era la gran cosa, al menos no para Videl ni para Gohan, los cuales con sus libros abiertos empezaron a susurrar entre ellos.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Videl sin dejar de ver el libro. Gohan (con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas) asintió en la misma posición que Videl.

—Es solo que no me gusta esto —admitió agobiado.

Videl notó el desasosiego en su voz.

Gohan estaba a punto de colapsar y sólo por eso a ella le daban unas ganas irresistibles de soltar a Majin Bū y pedirle que convirtiese a todos en chocolates otra vez.

—¿Quieres que te saque de aquí? —No lo diría abiertamente por pena, pero estaba harta del modo en el que se había alzado este acoso monstruoso hacia Gohan. Videl deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo dejaran en paz.

Él negó con la cabeza ofreciendo una sonrisa cansada al libro.

—Ya has hecho mucho por mí —respondió meciendo los ojos sobre el texto—, no quiero meterte en problemas también.

Erasa les miró a ambos, para cuando Gohan se fijó en ella notó que la chica le sonreía coqueta.

—¿Todo bien? —Quiso saber Videl.

—Nada —se limitó a decir Erasa, regresando a su lectura.

El tema no era para nada bueno, en realidad fue fastidioso.

Tener que repasar la leyenda de Adonis y su _romance_ con la diosa Afrodita fue, de hecho, tortuoso y cansino. Muchos idiotas se encontraban haciendo chistes estúpidos al fondo de los asientos pues envueltos en sus propias inseguridades y la envidia que les provocaba Gohan, tomaban la historia de Adonis para seguir burlándose del muchacho.

—¿Entonces esto quiere decir que Gohan sólo puede morir si lo muerde un jabalí? —Un grupo de chicos chocaron sus palmas en señal de aprobación, entre risas, fueron despachados al despacho del director.

Videl se resistió, pero no puedo evitar lanzar un libro a la cabeza del que hizo la broma antes de que este cayese de bruces contra el piso debido al impacto. El profesor le llamó la atención pero no pasó a mayores.

Las ventajas de ser una heroína al fin le favorecían.

Al regresar con su libro en manos con un sentimiento satisfactorio en su pecho por haberle cerrado la boca a aquel idiota, Videl vio a Gohan sonreír sin mirarla a ella sino a su libro. Pero por sus brillantes ojos, ella comprendió que él no estaba leyendo.

El resto de la clase, ambos pudieron respirar a gusto hasta que a Erasa se le ocurrió comer todos juntos en el comedor principal, Sharpner la apoyó eufórico por presentarse ante todos con Videl y Gohan juntos.

Videl jamás lo admitiría, pero fue un gran alivio cuando la policía llamó a su reloj para notificarle un robo en el banco.

— _Y por favor, que venga también Go… digo, El Gran Saiyaman._

¿Cabe mencionar que el cuerpo policiaco también se hallaba _encantado_ por las habilidades de Gohan? Y es que no era normal ver a la gente volar, lanzar esferas de energía con las manos y mucho menos volverse rubio de la nada y no esperar que fuese algo extraordinariamente especial.

—No te preocupes, podré yo sola —informó a Gohan en un pobre intento de calmarlo y evitar que fuese con ella porque su sentido de bondad le impedía dejarle todo el trabajo.

Y es que Videl era bastante buena descubriendo los secretos de Gohan. No es que él temiese a los ladrones; sino que se hallaba renuente a seguir mandando saludos a los hijos de los policías en vídeos de celular con una sonrisa falsa e incómoda.

Para su desgracia y frustración Gohan se negó a quedarse quieto yendo con ella de todos modos a combatir el crimen.

Como si ella sola no pudiese lograrlo.

Para decepción de Gohan y Videl, los asaltantes eran unos novatos pelmazos que habían tenido la _suerte_ de haber llegado tan lejos en su primer crimen a gran escala. Lamentablemente no duraron ni 3 minutos frente al Gran Saiyaman. Al poco tiempo los 4 cómplices principiantes cayeron como moscas ante los pies de los oficiales, que asombrados y deleitados con las habilidades del joven se limitaron a sentarse y _cumplir_ el protocolo a seguir luego de que Gohan los sacase a todos y soltase a los rehenes.

Videl se mantuvo cruzada de brazos en todo momento, vigilándolo con una mirada afilada.

—Les agradecemos mucho su ayuda señorita Videl, Gran Saiyaman —dijo el jefe de policía.

Ella dijo que no había sido nada de forma secamente formal, pero antes de que pudiesen emprender vuelo nuevamente un grupo de policías retuvieron a la pareja, o más bien a Gohan.

—¡Por favor, Gran Saiyaman, ¿podría firmar esta figura de acción de mi hijo?! ¡Mañana es su cumpleaños y quisiera darle esto! ¡Él lo admira mucho!

La chica puso los ojos en blanco luego de ver con repudio la figurita de acción de 15cm de Gohan vestido como el súper héroe. El joven por su parte ya había comenzado a tartamudear debido a su timidez, así que ella decidió cortar por lo sano y tomarlo del brazo con firmeza.

—Lo siento oficiales, pero ahora tenemos que hacer algo de suprema emergencia. Vamos, Gran Saiyaman.

—Vi-Videl…

—Dije… —la mirada que le mandó a Gohan fue dura—, vamos, Gran Saiyaman.

Sin pedirle opinión alguna hizo que Gohan se alzara con ella y dejasen a los oficiales con sus nombres en las bocas.

—¡Esperen! ¡Por favor!

—¡Sólo un autógrafo!

—¡No se vayan!

—¡Gran Saiyaman!

—¡Señorita Videl!

Una vez en el aire Videl encaró a Gohan.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no simplemente te los quitas de encima? —Lo reprendió—. Jamás te dejarán en paz si no haces algo.

Él no contestó al momento.

—E-es sólo que… yo…

Gohan se detuvo a lo que Videl lo secundó. La ciudad hace rato había sido dejada atrás y por suerte en esta ocasión no tuvieron que huir de ningún helicóptero que quisiera seguirles la pista.

—Entiendo que seas muy gentil, Gohan. Pero esto se está saliendo de control, yo conozco de esto, lo he vivido —y vaya que sí, siendo la única hija de Mr. Satán—. Sin embargo tu caso ya es lunático y si no haces nada por detenerlo —se acercó a él para pegar su dedo índice en su pecho—. No sé qué es lo que pueda ser lo siguiente que te harán. Quizás hacer un reporte de toda tu vida.

Ya lo habían acosado. También lo habían perseguido con cientos de helicópteros e incluso ya habían 2 películas sobre él en rodaje sin la autorización de Gohan, todas típicos clichés donde él era supuestamente un _dotado_ de otro planeta que había llegado a _proteger la tierra_ junto a Mr. Satán, por supuesto.

Las chicas cada día lo acosaban con más euforia y nada más pensar en esa marca de beso sobre su pectoral hacía que Videl quisiera abrazarlo con una posesividad que le daba miedo.

Pero Gohan no le pertenecía, pero de todos modos ella no estaba en lo absoluto segura de querer que alguna patética furcia lo tuviese cuando no había mujer en este universo que pudiese cuidarlo como Videl quería hacerlo.

—Acompáñame —pidió volando hacia una dirección contraria a la Montaña Paoz.

Consternado y aún nervioso por las palabras de Videl, Gohan también se aventuró con ella sin rechistar hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Tardaron aproximadamente 30 minutos de vuelo en completo silencio y visualizando a lo lejos varios helicópteros de noticieros que seguramente estaban buscándolos por los aires para molestarles el día; menos mal que no habían estado esperándolos en la escena del crimen.

Los chicos pudieron esquivar la mirada de todos bajando su altitud. Luego pararon finalmente en un sitio que él no conocía.

Entonces Gohan se atrevió a abrir la boca. Su garganta reseca y su infinita incomodidad por el día tan agitado, le impidieron actuar con la seguridad que carecía.

—Videl, ¿a dónde iremos?

—Tú sólo acompáñame y cállate —espetó Videl empezando a descender en un pequeño punto en las orillas de las montañas.

Una enorme finca rodeada de una gran barda de ladrillos rojos y alambres de púas los esperaba; algunas personas que trabajaban ahí se sorprendieron de ver a Videl descendiendo sin avisar pero aun así la saludaron y mostraron máximo respeto hacia ella, y obviamente hacia él también.

Sin cuestionar por qué estaban juntos ni qué los había traído ahí sin previo aviso. Los empleados se ordenaron para atenderlos. La joven pidió algo de comer y que su padre fuese avisado que sólo ella había llegado ahí.

—No quiero que sepa que el Gran Saiyaman viene conmigo, ¿me oyeron? —Les dijo Videl a los sirvientes, estos asintieron y se marcharon a sus obligaciones.

Sin decirle nada Videl se adelantó siendo perseguida por Gohan.

—¿Videl, qué es este sitio? —Preguntó él pasando por los pasillos de su interior junto a su mejor amiga.

—Es una finca —respondió secamente, como si fuese algo tan obvio como que el cielo es azul—. Aquí venimos mi papá y yo cuando queremos algo de privacidad. Literalmente todos los trabajadores de aquí han firmado un contrato de extrema discreción, y para asegurarnos de que ningún medio nos encuentre, usamos técnicas de alta tecnología para evitar que haya comunicación externa de aquí a cualquier número telefónico que no sea interno. También se cuenta con guardias privados de seguridad que monitorean todo el perímetro con ayuda de cámaras puestas por todos lados, las veinticuatro horas del día con el único fin de darnos algo de paz.

Gohan no pensaba que alguien como Mr. Satán quisiera dejar de llamar la atención, pero siendo que Videl no era como él era bastante claro que a veces necesitaban alejarse de todo y relajarse un poco. Gohan no lo había entendido hasta que comprendió que la vida de una celebridad tenía sus altos y sus bajos; él hasta el día de hoy sólo había visto el lado malo de la situación por un par de días y ya sentía que se ahogaba.

No quería imaginar cómo lo había estado tolerando Videl durante toda su vida. Aunque a ella no la perseguían las 24 horas del día con helicópteros y llamadas incesantes a su escuela para obtener sus datos personales para pedir entrevistas ni _otro_ tipo de servicios. La dirección de su casa y el número telefónico de esta estaban aún en la oscuridad.

Menos mal que el instituto había sido lo suficientemente eficiente para mantener oculta dicha información. Mr. Satán por su parte también había guardado recelo pidiendo un poco de privacidad para Gohan en su más reciente entrevista, lo que el chico no sabía era que esto se debía a una fuerte riña que tuvo con Videl luego de que ella lo encarara diciéndole que no permitiría que se _aprovechase_ del chico de ninguna manera.

—Estamos a casi cuatro horas del pueblo más cercano y sólo se puede ingresar acá volando. Por supuesto, para que una nave pueda ser aprobada y no atacada en el acto, primero debe ser aprobada por la base de control. Yo normalmente usaba la mía para llegar pero dado a que ya puedo volar no es necesario hacer tanto ruido y todos saben que soy yo apenas me acerco.

—Ya veo.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un enorme comedor con elegantes candelabros y pinturas costosas sobre las paredes. Una chimenea adornaba el fondo y arriba de ésta se asomaba el retrato de Mr. Satán con su típica pose de victoria.

Gohan sonrió nervioso al verla. Casi podía sentir que Mr. Satán lo observaba de verdad.

 _No estás haciendo nada malo_ , se dijo aún con un sentimiento muy incómodo en su pecho.

¿Por qué Videl lo había traído a su recinto de descanso? Sin duda le había permitido ver un lado de ella que aún no sabía. Por primera vez desde que esta locura empezó, Gohan se sintió tranquilo y confiado.

—Siéntate, vamos a comer algo y luego descansaremos un poco.

Él sonrió afable.

—Sí.

…

Luego de comer, donde Videl le recordó a Gohan que ya conocía su extenso menú y por ende no tenía que contenerse, ambos fueron atendidos por los empleados por separado y una vez satisfechos pudieron charlar un poco sobre cosas irrelevantes.

Videl le dijo al joven que ella misma llamaría a su madre para notificarle que hoy pasarían la noche juntos y a la mañana siguiente irían a la Montaña Paoz a primera hora.

Gohan enrojeció ante la selección de palabras de Videl, por eso no pudo replicar en contra de su plan. Despertó de su shock una vez que ella ya había desaparecido por el pasillo.

—Por aquí, joven señor —dijo una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años de edad. Bajita y canosa, la señora lo acompañó hasta una de las habitaciones donde lo abandonó diciéndole que estaba a una llamada de distancia y adentro de la alcoba tendría todo lo que necesitaría para pasar la noche.

Gohan entró a la habitación que tenía la pinta de parecer un palacio; enorme y con una lámpara de araña sobre el techo que resplandecía dinero y poder, el chico se sintió incómodo pensar en tocar algo de ese pulcro lugar.

«Sigo sin entender por qué Videl me trajo aquí». No comprendía, estaba fuera de su razonamiento.

Este era un sitio especial para Mr. Satán y Videl, Gohan se sentía como un intruso.

…

— _¿Estás segura que todo está bien? Escuché que en la escuela hubo un escándalo. ¿Mi Gohan está bien?_

Como se podía esperar de la madre de Son Gohan, Chi-Chi era una mujer que evidentemente no le importaba si su hijo podía destruir un planeta entero con su poder si eso quería, jamás dejaría de preocuparse por él.

El conocimiento de esto calentó el pecho de Videl.

—Sí señora —respondió respetuosa—, le he traído acá porque un helicóptero nos perseguía y no quería darles la ubicación de su casa. Espero pueda perdonarme por evitar que Gohan regresara con usted.

— _¡Qué dices, niña! Ya eres como de la familia_ —Chi-Chi jamás sabría que esa frase causaría un sonrojo en Videl— _. Comprendo que esta sea una situación difícil y hablé con Bulma al respecto._

Bulma Briefs y Videl no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse más desde que se vieron en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales y el Templo de Kami-sama. Luego el tormento que les hizo pasar _Bū flaco_ , mucho menos pudo hablar con ella, pero si una cosa la chica de ojos azules sabía era que si algo se le había ocurrido a la afamada científica, eran buenas noticias.

—¿Y qué dijo?

— _Dijo que podríamos pedirle a Shen-Long que además de que la gente se olvidase de lo ocurrido con Bū también olvidasen la identidad de Gohan._

Como se dijo, una idea brillante.

Videl sonrió emocionada.

—¿Es posible eso?

— _Dice que sí ya que su identidad fue descubierta momentos antes de que esos malvados atacasen a mi Gohan_ —se oyó el enojo en su voz por ese recuerdo—, _entonces sólo es cuestión de aguantar esto un poco tiempo más y esta locura se acabará._

No podría estar más de acuerdo con la mujer. Videl asintió con la cabeza.

—Se lo comunicaré a Gohan, seguro se pondrá muy feliz —sonrió, imaginándose al joven saiyajin libre de toda esta presión innecesaria.

— _Jamás podré terminar de agradecerte tu apoyo hacia él, Videl_ —masculló Chi-Chi con un tono maternal tan fuerte que hizo que la chica se apenara.

—So-somos amigos… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

— _Haz hecho mucho más, créeme._

Se despidieron prometiéndose verse por la mañana a primera hora sin importarles faltar a la escuela. O eso decidieron entre las dos.

Minutos después Videl colgó el teléfono y salió de la base de operaciones de la seguridad declarando a los guardias que el número de los Son debía permanecer como _seguro_. Los encargados acataron la orden y ella pudo salir dispuesta a darse un baño de burbujas.

Rayos, desde que toda esta locura empezó la pobre chica no había tenido ni un solo momento de paz en el que no pensara que si Gohan se hallaba lejos de ella sería carne fresca para alguna loca que lograse seguirlo.

Videl sonrió ante la ironía. Lo suyo fue diferente, ella lo siguió hasta el cansancio porque quería aprender a volar no porque quisiera desnudarlo a él.

Lo que la llevaba a otros rumbos.

Se avergonzó mucho pero no pudo evitarlo, Gohan y su aparente inocencia no le hacían el camino difícil. Imaginándose bien cómo lucirían esos marcados músculos bajo la holgada ropa que usualmente se ponía para tratar disimularlos.

Ya adentro de la bañera frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo del beso marcado en su pecho. Si no fuese porque era su deber proteger a los ciudadanos, sólo por eso habría repartido golpes a diestra y siniestra.

¿Celos?

Su orgullo gritaba que no. Otra parte suya que ya odiaba desde hace mucho tiempo antes de conocer a Gohan dijo que sí lo estaba, y no iba a dejarle el camino libre a nadie.

No había mujer (a excepción de Chi-Chi) que conociera mejor a Gohan que ella, ninguna que quisiera darle lo verdaderamente importante, su apoyo y comprensión. ¿Algo más?

Videl alzó una mano por debajo del agua y vio el jabón escurrírsele entre los dedos.

Oh, ella quería darle mucho más.

Tragó saliva pesadamente, viendo sus pechos cubiertos por la espuma. Si tuviese que describirse la palabra "normal" le quedaba corta, todo en ella era talla pequeña. Desde la cabeza hasta los pies, Videl no destacaba por ser voluptuosa o excepcionalmente agraciada. De hecho más de uno le recordaba su parentesco con su padre y no con su madre.

Incluso el mismísimo Mr. Satán le remarcaba esto con orgullo.

Videl había visto fotos de su fallecida progenitora. Y ella sí era hermosa, también talentosa; de resplandecientes ojos verdes y cabellera castaña. Alta, de figura de reloj de arena con piel de porcelana, siempre con una postura elegante, sublime y encantadora.

Miguel Satán resplandecía con su sonrisa llena de sofisticación y delicadeza. Siempre vistiendo ropa de etiqueta y jamás vista haciendo deporte más allá del voleibol y el valet. Famosa cantante y adorada esposa, Miguel Satán no había dejado gran cosa para su única hija.

Videl no sabía cantar, el baile de valet le parecía algo ñoño y vestir ropa elegante nunca fue lo suyo. Su piel era blanca y delicada, pero ella misma se encargó de endurecerla con el arduo entrenamiento desde los 10 años. Su cabello y ojos habían sido heredados por su padre y el único talento que parecía poseer era el de logra quebrar más narices que todos los alumnos de Mr. Satán.

Orgullo de su padre y amada por su madre mientras ella vivió, Videl siempre se preguntó si su vida y percepción de lo que la gente consideraba _femenino_ habría sido diferente si hubiese sido criada por Miguel y no por Mr. Satán.

¿Ella sería diferente?

Y de serlo, ¿habría terminado conociendo a Gohan? ¿Habría tenido la gallardía suficiente para perseguirlo hasta el fin del mundo con el único fin de aprender a volar y saber su verdadera identidad? Videl lo dudaba, de preocuparse más por su apariencia que por su entrenamiento para empezar jamás se habría cortado el cabello para el torneo.

 _»Creo que sería mejor si te cortases el cabello_.

Idiota.

Suspiró pasando los dedos por su cabellera. De corte disparejo y masculino, fue un tanto imprudente de su parte pensar que eso llamaría la atención de Gohan.

Fue ambiciosa y apresurada pues él en verdad no había intentado coquetear con ella. Ni un solo momento.

Como si bajo esa cáscara de fuertes músculos y poder casi ilimitado siguiese viviendo un niño cuya mente permanecía en inocencia. Una que muchas pirujas allá afuera querían manchar con sus operados y vulgares cuerpos.

Videl siguió pensando.

Cuando se enfrentó a Spopovich y lo oyó desde lejos pidiéndole rendirse; desesperado y completamente fuera de sí, en esos entonces Videl se permitió aferrarse a ello en vez de su desalmado encuentro con aquel sádico sujeto, el cual fue aparentemente asesinado por Babidi una vez terminando su trabajo, que era el de robar la energía de Gohan para resucitar a Majin Bū.

Como le hubiese gustado retorcerlo ella misma. Pero bastante tarde comprendió que había enemigos que ella jamás podría hacer frente. Era humillante, pero de cierto modo le consolaba saber que los familiares y amigos de Gohan estaban a favor del planeta.

Lo que la llevaba a meditar más sobre ese extraño estado de _Súper Saiyajin_. Gohan le había explicado lo básico sobre eso. Incluso le contó como él había adquirido tal poder.

Pero aún no le quedaba lo suficientemente claro.

Salió de la bañera, se puso su bata y alaciándose el cabello con un cepillo estando aun en el baño, Videl encontró un buen tema de conversación que podría usar con Gohan mientras veían algo por la TV, quizás una película y no los programas de chismes que lo tenían en la punta de la lengua todos los días y todas las noches sin parar.

Procuró usar un conjunto de piyama sencillo, unos pantalones holgados y una camisa larga de manga ¾ color gris perla. Dejó su cabello secándose al aire libre y una vez poniéndose un poco de loción en sus muñecas, se dispuso a ir a la habitación a la que había pedido que Gohan fuese trasladado.

Llegar ahí fue sencillo, el camino de su alcoba hasta la de él era largo pero Videl conocía a la perfección todo rincón de la finca.

Se aseguró de tocar la puerta cuando llegó.

—¿Gohan? ¿Estás ahí?

…

Gohan Son se hallaba asustado.

—Eh, sí… aquí estoy —respondió tartamudeando cuando Videl tocó la puerta por segunda vez.

—Oye, me preguntaba si querías ver una película conmigo en la sala, haré palomitas —ofreció amigable.

Seguramente sonría al otro lado de la puerta.

 _Recházala._

Si tuviese un solo gramo del cerebro que creía tener, Gohan hubiese dicho que estaba cansado y quería dormir, pero evidentemente era más estúpido de lo que creía.

—Claro, iré en un minuto —sintió que el alma se le había ido adjunta a esa frase.

—Perfecto, me adelanto entonces.

—Sí.

Se quedó ahí riendo como tonto durante un par de minutos, luego suspiró agobiado y miró sus manos.

Temblorosas e inmensamente calientes.

Gohan tragó saliva sentándose en la cama, su cabello húmedo opacó su vista pero no le importó. Estaba en dilemas serios y lo peor es que estaba a muchos kilómetros de su solución.

Agobiado, exhaló aire caliente de su boca.

«Papá hubiese podido ayudarme» meditó contrayendo los dedos desnudos de los pies.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en este sitio? ¿Por qué estando Videl presente?

 _Maldición._

Había una buena razón por la cual Gohan había decidido no entrenarse tan arduamente como su padre y Vegeta, y eso era porque él no era estúpido y su mitad humana gobernaba gran parte de su sentido común.

Ambos como saiyajines de sangre pura jamás lo entenderían, y es que al ser el primer híbrido entre una humana y un saiyajin, Gohan había tenido que descubrir bastantes cosas acerca de ambas herencias por su cuenta. Había cosas que no podía discutir libremente con alguien, incluso si era de su confianza como el señor Piccolo. Mucho menos su madre.

Al tener corriendo sangre guerrera en sus venas, Gohan no podía simplemente ignorar todo el tiempo el llamado de la batalla. Los deseos que lo retorcían por dentro y le hacían querer desangrar a alguien más.

Lo malo es que al crecer, su sistema no sólo encontraba satisfacción en la pelea, el calor que lo embargaba cada vez que se sentía fuerte e invencible lo llevaba a anhelar otro tipo de deseos.

El color cubriéndolo ahora mismo le recordaba que desde su pelea contra Bū Malo, había descubierto nuevamente su Caja de Pandora. La cual había sellado a cal y canto luego de vencer a Cell y pensar tontamente que al fin la paz reinaría en la tierra y él no tendría que volver a pelear.

Retener a la bestia furiosa que dormía en su interior y gritaba con intenciones de hacer daño a sus enemigos fue difícil. Para empezar tuvo que lidiar con el hecho de saber su padre había muerto y por querer entrenarse más en el otro mundo prefirió no ser revivido.

El dolor y las lágrimas de su querida madre lo mataron lentamente. Pero guardó silencio.

Jamás se lo diría a nadie, pero luego de enterarse del embarazo de su madre y el pensar que su padre había decidido su entrenamiento primero que su propia familia le hicieron comprender que no podría tener todo lo que lo hacía feliz.

Y él decidió que jamás se alejaría de su familia por un deseo fácil de satisfacer como el de pelear.

Él no era como su padre, y de cierto modo le dolía pensar que decepcionaba a su progenitor al no mostrar interés en _reforzar_ sus _grandiosos poderes_.

Poderes…

Gohan los vendería a precio de gallina flaca. Porque más que traerle gloria o paz, le habían costado su niñez y su paz, tanto la suya como la de su madre.

Posterior al nacimiento de Goten, Gohan prefirió aplicarse más a sus estudios prometiéndose no defraudar a su madre y hermano. Ayudó a Chi-Chi a criar a Goten, jugó con él, le enseñó a leer y a escribir, entraron un par de veces juntos y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al notar que a corta edad Goten podía transformarse en Súper Saiyajin. Al igual que Trunks.

Entonces pensó en las posibilidades de que ambos niños pasaran cosas similares a él.

Gohan esperaría y si su hermano tenía conflictos, confiaba lo suficiente en él como para que no necesitase de mucho para buscar consejos suyos.

Por su lado, a los 13 años Gohan habría dado las manos si con ello lograba encontrar respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

La mayoría respecto al placer que lo recorría cada vez que, clandestinamente, iba a las montañas a entrenar cuando algo le había jodido el día. Y luego por la mañana sentía una dolorosa erección palpitándole bajo los pantalones; él mismo tuvo que encontrar soluciones.

Como se dijo antes, estas no eran cosas que un chico tan tímido como Gohan pudiese hablar libremente con su madre o el señor Piccolo.

Él aprendió a satisfacerse a sí mismo en la soledad de su cuarto o en el baño, y para Gohan no era necesario tener revistas pornográficas o videos prohibidos, su imaginación era lo suficientemente basta como para alimentar sus conocimientos respecto a _ese nuevo lado_.

Compró libros que hablaban de la anatomía y luego se inclinó por las novelas para adultos, y por medio de la lectura comprendió muchas cosas. Y siendo libros ni su madre, ni mucho menos Goten iban a tocarlos, por lo que su poca privacidad estaba a salvo.

Ahora que sabía varias cosas y si tenía que ser sincero, Gohan prefería evitar _la charla_ con su madre. Sería vergonzoso para ambos y no era necesaria. Él lo entendía bien.

Entonces su estado de excitación por las mañanas posterior a sus entrenamientos a escondidas cobró sentido. Y lo irritó.

Su padre y Vegeta eran alienígenas que seguramente el tema del sexo no les incomodaba. Podría jurar que incluso les parecía casi normal y hablar del tema con el padre de Trunks no le hacía ilusión a Gohan. Ya se imaginaba lo que le diría y no sería nada cómodo para el joven híbrido.

¿Pero qué más daba? Ambos saiyajines de sangre pura tenían una pareja.

Sus padres a corta edad se casaron, lo que seguramente decía desde temprano que su padre no había tenido problemas con el _dilema_ que ahora Gohan enfrentaba solo. Vegeta por su parte había vivido en el espacio por mucho tiempo antes de conocer a Bulma y poco tiempo después terminaron juntos y con el pequeño Trunks en brazos.

Era claro que ninguno de los 2 podría ayudarlo.

Entonces Gohan tuvo que manejar todo por sí solo. Era vergonzoso pero a su edad él conocía su cuerpo mejor que nadie y sabía que ahora mismo tenía dos grandísimos problemas.

1.- El calor en su cuerpo y los temblores querían decir que necesitaba desahogarse en soledad, o simplemente entrenar por horas en las montañas y luego zambullirse en agua fría de algún río cercano.

2.- Videl estaba esperándolo en la sala de su finca para ver una maldita película.

Sus sentidos, como en una pelea, se habían agudizado. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y ya comenzaba a salivar.

No quería admitirlo pero había momentos en los que era 100% recomendable apartarse de él y hoy era uno de esos momentos. Desde que despertó esta mañana, no pudo evitar pensar en Videl. Incluso soñó con ella.

Desde hace tiempo, después de la pubertad, el entrenamiento había dejado de ser su única vía de escape hacia todos sus deseos. Sus instintos más bajos que cada vez se hacían más incontenibles.

Hoy, él descaradamente se atrevió a mirarla en clases y lo peor es que debido a todo esto no había puesto resistencia alguna cuando las chicas en su escuela empezaron a tocarlo. Su cuerpo se hallaba renuente a rechazar el contacto físico y Gohan sentía cada vez menos control sobre sus instintos. Sobre todo cuando una mujer estaba cerca.

Olímpicamente su cuerpo descartaba mujeres cercanas a él como su madre, Bulma y Número 18. A quienes consideraba familia y podía detectar las esencias de sus esposos, cosa que hacía sentir a Gohan muy incómodo y por eso en días como este prefería mantenerse tan lejos de todos como le fuese posible.

Pero las otras mujeres eran harina de otro costal; su sentido del olfato, la vista y el tacto no se podían contenerse a encontrarlas. Pero jamás había sentido su ingle arder tanto como cuando la vio a ella.

Quizás era porque era la primera chica ajena a su familia que sabía qué y quién era él y lo aceptaba. O tal vez porque sin darse cuenta la bestia en su corazón se había ablandecido ante su toque, su preocupación y valor.

Ella lo defendió esta mañana de los que se burlaban de él.

Con toda seguridad podría decir que si él fuese el saiyajin que Vegeta fue en un tiempo, los habría quemado ahí donde estuvieron sentados ante la primera palabra. Ganas no le faltaron.

 _Tienes que calmarte_.

Entonces ella llegó como una guardiana y lo protegió.

Jamás en su vida había ansiado tanto el sentir los brazos de una mujer alrededor suyo como ahora. Y no quería cualquier mujer. La quería a ella. Su cuerpo aclamaba, gritaba y preguntaba por Videl.

Qué Kami-sama tuviese piedad de ambos si Gohan no lograba contenerse esta noche.

La había oído incluso desde antes de que ella tocase la puerta, la había sentido cerca de él como si la tuviese enfrente aunque una puerta y unos metros de distancia los separase. Y se aferró tanto a su humanidad que impidió exitosamente que su cuerpo no fuese por Videl, rompiendo esa barrera que le impedía verla a los ojos, y tomar lo que llevaba ansiando poseer desde que despertó su poder de batalla nuevamente y peleó con él.

Gohan tragó saliva; alzó la cara hacia el techo, sudando. Sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionar ante el sonido de su voz. Su hermoso canto de sirena cuando pronunció su nombre lo tenía en llamas.

Ojalá no terminasen quemados.

Gohan se mataría antes que hacerle daño.

Pero su cuerpo era irracional ante su mitad humana, y sabía que la bestia que tenía adentro suyo tenía tanto cerebro como él. Gohan sabía que esperaría paciente hasta que su mitad humana ya no pudiese más y cediese a la tentación.

El agua fría no había bastado y que ahora mismo tuviese una ligera yukata en vez de su ropa (ambos uniformes estaban siendo lavados) hacía todo más difícil.

El fino pensamiento de que tendría a Videl para él sólo esta noche le puso el miembro aún más duro de lo que ya estaba.

—Deja de pensar en eso —se recriminó bajando la cabeza.

…

Videl sacó las palomitas del horno de microondas y abriendo con cuidado el sobre, las puso sobre un bol grande de color rojo. Había sacado refrescos y jugos y luego echó un vistazo a todo su repertorio de películas.

Ignoró con un rubor en su mejilla las que contuviesen escenas inadecuadas y sacó algunas de acción, terror y comedia. Llegó de regreso a la sala donde Gohan ya se hallaba sentado en el sofá.

Por su cabeza caída pensó que estaba durmiendo.

—¿Gohan?

Él giró un poco su cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Sí?

Videl trató de encontrar normal su ronca voz pero no pudo. Su estómago se contrajo. Apretó el bol de las palomitas y se acercó con cuidado, como si sus sentidos se hubiesen alterado de pronto.

—¿Y ya pensaste qué película quieres ver? —Preguntó amigable, prometiéndose poner una distancia prudente entre los dos y evitar incomodarlo.

Gohan parecía no prestarle atención, y por lo que veía y olía, Videl pudo detectar que se había bañado también pues ahora usaba una yukata azul marino. Como era usual, los trabajadores se hallaban en obligación de ofrecer hospedaje y comodidad a cualquier huésped que entrase a la finca con Mr. Satán o Videl.

¿Había que mencionar que la mayoría de _visitas_ eran mujeres?

Sólo esperaba que los empleados realmente tuviesen discreción y no mencionasen el nombre de Gohan a su padre. Mr. Satán se moriría si se enterase de esto no sin antes mandar a Bū a que pelee nuevamente contra Gohan.

—¿Esta te parece bien? —Preguntó señalando una de acción y sin ninguna escena candente que pudiese ponerlos incómodos.

Gohan asintió. Para cuando Videl lo vio, él lucía una mirada seria en su cara, casi nunca la veía en él y le pareció extraño.

—¿Todo bien, Gohan?

Ambos se quedaron callados ante la pregunta. Videl porque no sabía si algo estaba molestando al chico, y Gohan porque desde que llegó no había podido pensar en otra cosa que la imaginativa sensación de la tersa piel de Videl haciendo contacto con la suya.

Fue un error aceptar estar cerca de ella.

 _Tienes que salir de aquí_.

El plan A, que tenía como objetivo ignorar todo lo que pudiese provocar Videl en él, había fracasado. El plan B era atascarse de palomitas y evitar pensar en Videl o siquiera causarle el suficiente repudio como para alejarla de su persona, pero lamentablemente estaba todo saliendo al revés.

Podía sentir su aprobación, el cuerpo de ella estaba tan al tanto de su presencia que a Gohan le costaba demasiado mover siquiera un solo dedo, sin hacer ver que todo él era un manojo de nervios y temblores.

Tragó saliva e hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por sonreírle para que no se preocupase por él.

—Sí… todo bien —se rio nervioso.

Videl no le creyó ni una sola palabra.

Él estaba temblando y por un segundo pensó que se debía al frío y a la delgada yukata que traía… la cual no le quedaba nada mal, pero luego al notar sorpresivamente parte de su torso desnudo se dio cuenta que estaba sudando. Gohan giro el cuello dejándole ver cada músculo contraído; desde su fuerte mandíbula fieramente cerrada hasta el inicio de su pecho.

Todo él estaba sudando y no parecía encontrarse bien.

Sin embargo no pudo pensar que se debía a una enfermedad, aunque esa fue su primera hipótesis. Más que enfermo parecía estar sufriendo un tormento. Parecía una olla de presión a punto de ceder y en su interior, Videl no pudo sentir miedo por ello sólo una peligrosa curiosidad.

Bajo la luz tenue del azul de la pantalla del televisor esperando el CD de la película, Videl miró con sutileza como las manos de Gohan temblaban, la izquierda sobre la orilla del sofá, y la derecha sobre su pierna izquierda. Luego echó una mirada más hacia arriba.

Sin girar su rostro aún, Videl vio que él la estaba observando también.

En otras circunstancias de la vida ella pudo haberse retirado avergonzada, habría corrido a su cuarto y al final habría intentado hacerse la occisa, negando fervientemente que no acababa de hacer un recorrido entero del cuerpo de Gohan. Pero esta noche una semilla de duda se implantó en ella.

 _¿Qué va a pasar?_

Ambos eran casi adultos, se conocían más allá de lo que Videl pensó cuando se vieron por primera vez. Y ansiaba saber qué significaba esa sensación que se tambaleaba entre ellos. Ese temblor, esa hiperventilación y aparente sofocación ante su escrutinio.

Ella siempre ha querido descubrir cada secreto que Gohan desease ocultarle.

Era un deseo casi mecánico atorado en su sistema.

Se sostuvieron las miradas por un par de segundos hasta que ella se atrevió a pensar nuevamente en la marca del lápiz labial en el pecho del joven y se acercó peligrosamente a él. Envalentada por la nula reacción de detenerla, Videl se acercó un poco más, y luego un poco más hasta que prácticamente hacía falta un movimiento por parte de Gohan para que pudiesen tocarse.

—No te acerques más —pidió en un gruñido. Pero en el fondo no quiso detenerla, es más, su cuerpo había reaccionado violentamente hacia su calor.

Hizo presión con su mano derecha sobre su miembro. Necesitaba liberarse y no quería hacerle daño a ella.

Bien podría acercarse, tomar sus labios con el hambre que lo refundía poco a poco al infierno y hacer con ella todo lo que llevaba imaginando desde su regreso al planeta.

Pero él no era un animal. Tampoco una bestia que se dejase llevar por sus deseos; de serlo, Gohan podría jurar que ya habría embarazado a alguna chica y su madre lo hubiese orillado a casarse con ella.

—¿Te molesta? —Preguntó ella en el mismo tono.

Él quiso morirse antes que seguir sufriendo este tormento.

Como un sediento al que se le niega el agua, Gohan no encontró el valor de implorar clemencia o de alejarse. De hacerlo, la tocaría y entonces no habría poder en el infinito que pudiese detenerlo.

Videl tenía que alejarse de él. Pero estaba tan deseosa de saber lo que pasaría como Gohan.

Esto no podía acabar bien. Porque él estaba acostumbrado a satisfacerse a sí mismo, de saber qué tanta fuerza aplicar en su mano y había ocasiones en las que pensaba que si llegaba a descontrolarse estando con una chica humana podría matarla.

¿Cómo su padre y Vegeta pudieron controlar su fuerza estando con su madre y Bulma? Era un misterio. Y siendo franco prefería no saberlo. Lo último que necesitaba ahora eran imágenes mentales y luego tener que avergonzarse por mirar a esos cuatro a la cara.

El problema es que Gohan era un inexperto con mujeres, más cuando se hablaba de seres tan delicados como las humanas. Y eso era en parte el motivo por el que Gohan prefería vivir en el celibato a arriesgarse a tomar a una chica que pudiese ser lastimada por su culpa.

Y mejor no hablemos de Videl.

Pero ella no era tonta y parecía orgullosa de lo que su acercamiento provocaba en él.

—Por favor… Videl. Sólo pon la película.

¿Por qué le sonreía así? Tan arrogante y divertida. La bestia en él gruñó por sentirse débil ante su presencia. Deseaba tomar el control, y que su lado humano lo retuviese estaba empeorando la situación.

—Videl…

Los ojos azules de la chica brillaron con peligrosidad.

—¿Sabes, Gohan? Ahora mismo pienso en algo que podría meternos en problemas —le susurró—. Lo único que necesito es saber si tú estás de acuerdo.

 _Por favor que no esté bromeando_.

—¿C-cómo qué?

Pero Videl casi nunca era conocida por hacer o decir chistes en medio de una situación de alta tensión. Cuando ella dejó el CD sobre la mesita de cristal junto al bol y las botellas de refresco, Gohan se quedó sin aliento al presenciar cómo ella se paraba enfrente de él y se sacaba la camisa por encima de la cabeza.

El sujetador de color blanco lo tentó a arrancárselo. Pero se limitó a quedarse estático en su sitio.

—¿Y bien? —Se inclinó sobre su rostro, acariciando su nariz contra la suya—. ¿Entiendes mi idea?

Lo intentó.

Por Kami-sama que lo intentó.

Pero esto lo rebasó por completo.

—Sí —gruñó entre dientes tratando de no sonar como un maniaco. Aunque ahora mismo se sentía como un maldito león enjaulado.

Hambriento y peligroso.

Ignorante de todo eso, Videl sonrió bajando sus ojos hacia la yukata que traía puesta.

—Esto es extraño —mientras hablaba, sus delicadas y frías manos lo hicieron estremecerse. Cuando se adentraron en la prenda para acariciar los músculos de sus hombros y pecho, Gohan cerró los ojos.

Ella lo tenía a su merced. Y mejor que así fuese, Gohan no quería dañarla de ningún modo y el sólo pensar que podría romperle algún hueso si llegaba a perder por completo la cordura lo estaba quemando vivo.

—Si me dejas cumplir un pequeño deseo prometo dejar que tú cumplas uno conmigo.

 _Haz lo que quieras conmigo; te juro que no te pediré nada más._

Gohan asintió abriendo los ojos lentamente. Videl apartó su mano derecha y vio como él ya estaba listo para recibirla cuando quisiese.

Se sintió apenado bajo su mirada, pero Videl no se pudo sentir más que alagada, pues pensaba que había logrado seducirlo sin necesidad de presionarlo.

¿O sí?

—Gohan… mírame —se arrodilló enfrente suyo, logrando desanudar el cinturón de la yukata.

Ante sus ojos oscuros, Videl se dispuso a deslizar ambos extremos de lado a lado sabiendo bien lo que encontraría bajo la prenda. Infinitas películas, vídeos, revistas de chicas y libros la había preparado mentalmente para entender un poco sobre esta situación.

Y entendía que al ser su primera vez iba a dolerle. Pero un pensamiento tierno sobre compartir este momento con él la aliviaba más de lo que Videl hubiese querido.

Ella temblaba bajo su mirada. Estaba tan sonrojado como ella.

«Dios mío… no me permitas quedar como tonta» pensaba al instante en el que veía por primera vez en su vida un miembro masculino. El cual tocó completamente nerviosa, con las llenas de sus dedos, fascinándose por cómo se sentía. Duro y caliente.

Gohan apretó los dientes y cerró fuertemente las manos. Le costó horrores no terminar ahí mismo sobre el fino agarre de Videl; pero en su defensa jamás había sentido el toque en su miembro de una mano que no tuviese callos.

Al rodearlo con ambas manos, Videl lo vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás, reaccionando a todo movimiento suyo cobre él. Su orgullo se glorificó al ver a un hombre tan fuerte cediendo a sus inexpertas caricias. Se sintió poderosa y excitada. Quería más de él, así que probó masajear de arriba abajo.

Deleitándose con la sensación de las venas palpitando bajo sus manos; su dureza y su piel delicada. Videl siguió masajeando, dejando por un segundo el miembro que aun rogaba por su atención y se dio cuenta cuando Gohan soltó un gruñido entre dientes.

Antes de Gohan, ella jamás había tenido a un hombre desnudo en frente. Y menos uno como él. Alto, fornido e inmensamente atractivo. Así que aún no estaba segura de sí debería hacer con su boca lo que infinitas veces había visto que se hacía.

El calor en su propio cuerpo le imploraba mandar al diablo sus dudas y tocar con su lengua lo que había tenido bajo sus dedos. Pero prefirió dejarlo para otra ocasión, pues necesitaba saber si Gohan aún no se había arrepentido.

Contrayendo su estómago, Gohan respiró adolorido pues Videl al parecer había amanecido con la fija e inclemente intensión de torturarlo. Envolverlo en fuego y cocerlo lentamente hasta la locura.

Incapaz de detenerse, él mismo bajó su propia mano hacia su miembro ejerciendo más presión. Perdiéndose en el gozo. Aunque no era lo mismo siendo que ella se había apartado un poco para contemplarlo.

Qué Kami-sama la volase en mil pedazos si Gohan no era el hombre más exquisito que ella jamás nunca vería. Porque la sorprendió atreviéndose a continuar su propio estímulo personal cuando ella lo dejó, la sola imagen la humedeció tan rápido que no supo en qué momento se había estado mordiendo el labio con fuerza.

Los nudillos masculinos estaban casi blancos, Gohan se encontraba perdido en su propio placer y todo él brillaba bajo una capa de sudor que lejos de considerarlo algo repelente, a Videl le tentaba pasar sus manos por todo ese cuerpo tan bien esculpido que ninguna figura hecha en cera podría jamás comparársele.

No pudo evitar quitarse ella misma el brassier que llevaba e intentar seguirle los pasos a él. Apretando sus endurecidos pezones cuando él pasaba sus dedos por la punta de su pene, lubricándolo y enrojeciéndolo con cada movimiento. Videl jamás había pensado que haría algo así, y menos cuando se encontró con la mirada afilada de Gohan, quien lejos de querer interrumpirla parecía degustar de la vista que tenía enfrente, a sus pies.

Su padre la mataría si supiese sobre esto, pero a Videl no pudo importarle menos ahora mismo que se había sentido con la valentía suficiente como para dejar su pechos, levantarse con la gracia de un felino tomar las manos del chico entre las suyas, ayudándolo a encontrar el éxtasis.

Ambos, rostro contra rostro, mecieron sus manos sobre el miembro de él. Y cuando al fin Gohan pudo dar una abocanada de aire, culminando en sus propias manos, Videl lo besó.

Ella dejó su miembro para tomar su nuca y acercarlo más a ella. Y lo que les hacía falta en experiencia, lo compensaban bien con su pasión, la ansiedad de tomar el dominio y al fin saber a qué sabían sus labios, Videl encontró su perdición. Por otro lado Gohan no pudo sentirse más complacido, porque no sólo pudo recuperar un poco de su autocontrol, sino que además ella no lo estaba rechazando.

El orgullo saiyajin del que tanto hablaba Vegeta parecía ser algo real ahora, porque se sintió incapaz de no regresarle el _favor_ a la chica. De no querer hacer que ella también saborease lo bien que se sentía.

Pero ante todo, ella tenía la última palabra. Palabra que se dijo bastante bien al momento en el que Videl no se apartó al sentir las manos de Gohan tomando posesión de sus pechos. La piel de la muchacha se cubrió de la esencia de él, y más que reprocharle y sin dejar los labios de él, ella misma lo ayudó a encontrar el modo perfecto para hacerla jadear.

Las cartas estaban echadas.

Gohan encontró la fuerza para levantarse, separándose momentáneamente de ella para tomarla de las nalgas y hacerla enredar sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. La sintió suya, aunque el pantalón y las bragas de Videl aún estén en el juego, Gohan sintió cómo recuperaba su tacto le hacía recuperar la dureza suficiente para continuar.

Como si lo hubiesen estado practicando, Videl echó la cabeza hacia atrás sabiendo que él no la dejaría caer. Usando esa fuerza sobrenatural, Gohan pudo fácilmente sostenerla de modo que pudiese saborear al fin sus pechos. Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza, tanto su cintura como su cabeza.

Incapaz de retener sus gemidos, Videl intentó articular una oración que cambiaría su noche.

—A… aquí n-no… va-vamos a… —gritó extasiada al sentir la punta de la lengua de Gohan jugar con su atormentado pezón izquierdo—. Otro… la… lado.

No estaba lo suficientemente ida como para ignorar que había una buena cantidad de empleados que pudiesen atraparlos en el acto. Y ella por nada del mundo quería interrumpir esto.

—Como usted diga, señorita —le respondió Gohan agitado y tan ansioso como ella por continuar.

Empezando a caminar, Gohan se entretuvo esta vez con el pecho derecho mientras usaba sus manos para acariciar su espalda y su trasero. Apretando y remarcando sus dedos por su piel, ella copió el acto haciendo lo propio. Deslizando las uñas por su abultada espalda y exhalar de gozo al sentir un gran bulto en su centro. Sabía lo que era y que muy pronto tanto esa parte como todo lo que tocaba en estos instantes sería completamente suyo.

No le importaba que él en el fondo no sintiese amor por ella. Videl lo consideraba de su propiedad, ahora más que nunca.

Y se aseguraría de que Gohan jamás se atreviese a abandonarla. Pues ella no era una chica fácil mucho menos un calcetín que pudiese ser desechado luego de una noche, después de acabar con esto, Videl le expondría a este fiero guerrero sus términos.

Pero por ahora, restregaría sus caderas contra las de él, incitándolo hasta el límite, escuchándolo gruñir sobre su piel y luego abrir una puerta con una sola mano, la que había estado sobre su espalda.

La soltó con delicadeza sobre el colchón y se separó un poco para mirarla.

Ambos estaban agitados y en la habitación que se le designó a Gohan para dormir esta noche.

—Vi-Videl, ¿e-estás…?

Ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios, callándolo. Lo miró con una amenazadora ternura que el calor llegó más allá del siempre contacto físico. Su corazón latió como nunca antes en su vida.

—Si te atreves a preguntarme si _estoy segura_ de esto vas a romper el ambiente, y yo me voy a enfadar mucho contigo —declaró dándole un corto beso—. ¿Acaso tengo la fama de retractarme en algo?

Él negó con la cabeza pero aún había una chispa de duda en sus ojos.

 _No, esta vez no te vas a escapar._

Videl frunció el ceño incorporándose, obligando a Gohan hacer lo mismo y permanecer de pie enfrente suyo con una mirada apenada. Ella llevó las manos hacia la yukata, la cual había sido removida hasta los codos de él en el trayecto a la alcoba. Tomó las mangas con una mirada decidida y dijo:

—¿Entonces qué hacemos perdiendo el tiempo? —En un descuido de Gohan, Videl le había quitado la única prenda sobre su cuerpo.

Tragó saliva cuando ella se puso de pie Gohan no supo qué hacer; durante un segundo creyó que ella se marcharía y lo dejaría solo. Indignada. Pero en vez de eso Videl comenzó a rodearlo, restregándose contra su piel y provocando que su cabeza se nublase otra vez.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a él, esta mañana cuando se despertó, que pasaría la noche en estas condiciones con Videl a sus espaldas, se habría reído y luego habría dicho que era sencillamente imposible.

Pero aquí estaban.

Ahora ella atrás de él y recorriéndolo con los ojos. Desde su cabello revuelto por su anterior encuentro hasta las fornidas piernas y sus temblorosas manos dudosas. ¿Cómo hacer que ese fuego que había visto en los ojos del joven en el sofá se encendiese de nuevo?

Videl llevó sus manos al pantalón del piyama y lo aflojó para que cayese a sus pies; ella misma bajó también sus bragas y más decidida que nunca, echó un último escrutinio al firme cuerpo de Gohan. Lo abrazó por la espalda saboreando cada músculo que pudo sentir bajo su piel. Tan desnuda como lo estaba él, ella inhaló su perfume. Jamás podría describirlo, él no era de este mundo y como cuando se conocieron, héroe y heroína, Videl no iba a permitir que se esfumase.

Menos ahora que lo sintió estremecerse ante su cercanía. Tomó en esa misma posesión el miembro de él y le habló mientras lo acariciaba.

—¿Acaso tu no quieres esto? —Gohan soltó un graznido—, porque yo sí. Gohan.

 _Al diablo._

Gohan tomó las manos de Videl entre las suyas y disfrutó por última vez el contacto de sus senos contra su espalda. El frío le dio la bienvenida al llevarla enfrente suyo y besarla al fin.

Esta era su respuesta.

Si ella no se oponía a compartir esto con él, ¿quién carajos era Gohan para detenerla? Nunca pudo hacerlo, ¿por qué pelear ahora?

Subió a la cama junto con ella y se permitió recorrer con sus manos, al fin la suavidad de la piel de Videl. Besando su cuello como mejor pudo hacerlo y ubicándose entre las piernas de ella, Gohan dejó que sus instintos lo guiaran.

Con cuidado fue bajando hasta que se encontró con la entrepierna de Videl, y sin permiso suyo se dispuso tocarla. Con una pena muy conocida por Videl, Gohan le pedía que le avisase si llegaba a lastimarla.

«¿En serio eso se dice en estos momentos?» Esa pregunta murió en sus labios cuando Gohan metió sus dedos en su interior y los movió.

Cuando gritó él se incorporó con miedo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te ha dolido?!

Videl quiso arrancarle la cabeza.

—¡NO! —Gritó con frustración—. ¡Carajo! ¡Qué me gustó! ¿Cómo lo…?

Él se quedó viéndola como si acababa de decirle que 2 + 2 era igual a 6. Videl se rindió.

—Sólo sigue haciéndolo —rogó acostándose de nuevo.

¿Quién dijo que lidiar con la inexperiencia de Gohan y la suya propia iba a ser tan… cómico? Pues una vez que por fin se vio embargada por el orgasmo que le provocó Gohan al jugar con ella con sus dedos y luego con su boca, él la estaba observando con detalle aún abajo cerca de su centro. Cuando le cuestionó por qué la miraba tanto, él simplemente dijo que jamás había hecho esto con nadie.

Ella le sonrió afirmándole lo mismo.

Un chico con el cuerpo como el suyo y con una actitud tan tímida debía ser una aguja en el pajar, pues literalmente Videl le tuvo que ordenar que se acomodase entre sus piernas otra vez.

—He leído como se supone que se hace pero… por favor dime si te lastimo.

Videl estaba a punto de escalar por las malditas paredes. Quería darle un golpe en la cabeza por bobo, pues era evidente que estaba conteniéndose; para no lastimarla. Así que con un fuerte abrazo ella trató de transmitirle una confianza que ni ella misma tenía.

La desfloración dolía, o eso decían, pero no estaba dispuesta a negociar nada a estas alturas. Mucho menos pedirle que se fuera a vestir. Le gustaba sentir su cuerpo caliente sobre el suyo.

Con cuidado ella misma lo guio a su interior. Su longitud y anchura fueron incómodas al principio, se negó a sí misma a hacer gestos pero era algo completamente nuevo, de hecho hasta esta noche jamás había tenido los dedos de nadie adentro suyo menos los de ella misma.

Siempre había considerado todo aquello vergonzoso. Jamás fue atrevida y le costaba no taparse la cara sonrojada, pero sabía que si cedía a esos impulsos Gohan no tardaría en huir volando.

Videl tuvo que reunir valor. Ahora estaba intentando tener sexo con un hombre increíblemente más grande que ella y le costaba no soltar quejido alguno.

Hasta que lo sintió completamente adentro vio la gran diferencia de tamaños entre ambos y procuró centrarse en algo que no fuese la incómoda sensación que se supone, debía ser placentera. O bueno lo era. En un extraño pensamiento se halló meciendo con cuidado sus caderas contra las de él en un intento de apaciguar el inconveniente.

—Videl… si te duele puedo salir —le dijo sobre su rostro. Ella se habría molestado por su ofrecimiento de no ser por su gesto preocupado.

Él apretaba los dientes. Definitivamente debía estarse reteniendo, ignorando su place propio por ella; temblaba tanto fuera como dentro de su cuerpo. Lo sentía pesado, tanto que comenzaba a costarle trabajo respirar. Él se apartó un poco.

—Sal y te cortaré en pedazos —amenazó entre labios, abrazándolo con sus piernas de forma posesiva.

Algo en su interior se regocijó haciéndola soltar un chillido. Él también lo notó pues cerró los ojos con más fuerza.

Videl sintió ver las estrellas. ¿Así se sentía? ¿Era esto lo que volvía locos a la gran mayoría de la población?

Era increíble.

Ella posó sus ojos sobre Gohan transmitiéndole un solo mensaje que él no dudó en seguir. Lo sintió salir un poco y cuando entró ella otra vez, gimió ante una embriagante sensación de placer que la recorrió entera, empezando desde su centro hasta los dedos de sus pies y manos.

Gohan por su parte creyó que había sido muy brusco, embriagado en las sensaciones que lo hacían anhelar más, pensó que no había pensado lo suficiente en Videl. Apretó las sábanas con las manos, y sus dientes castañearon. Todo en un ferviente intentando por no herirla, así que al creer que lo había hecho se recriminó ferozmente.

Sin embargo poco había necesitado para saber que ella se acostumbraba a él. Su abrazo lo emocionaba, sus pequeñas manos vibrando sobre su espalda y las uñas rasgando su piel le incitaban a moverse más rápido adentro de Videl. Jamás en su vida había conocido nada tan placentero como el interior de una chica apretándolo constantemente.

Esta vez salió un poco más y cuando volvió a embestir, esta vez un poco más fuerte y rápido, ella reaccionó de forma violenta inclinándose hacia arriba y gritando extasiada. Gohan supo lo que había pasado porque hace unos minutos había sentido en su lengua esa misma sensación que atormentaba ahora a su miembro.

Sintió su falo endurecerse más; Videl se dejó caer respirando agitada. Aprovechando su descuido, Gohan se inclinó hacia ella para poner su frente con la suya, retrocediendo un poco sus caderas. Notó que gracias al segundo orgasmo de Videl su cuerpo lo recibía con más humedad. Así que pudo salir sin dificultad y del mismo modo pudo volver a entrar, sonrió viendo desde arriba el gozo en el que ella se embarcaba con él.

Un deseo primitivo por tomarla como el animal que habitaba en sí mismo resurgió al exterior. Salió y volvió a entrar, esta vez con más fuerza y precisión. La respuesta que esperaba fue instantánea. Ella se acoplaba bien a él, lo rodeaba, lo apretaba y le hacía cada vez más fácil su acceso.

Quiso arremeter con todas sus fuerzas, ir tan adentro como le fuese posible, pero sabía que debido a su condición como saiyajin hacer eso podría joder la noche.

Sin dejar su posición enfrente de ella, Gohan continuó un ritmo lento de envites que sacaban gemidos de la boca de Videl sin parar. Sus piernas se deslizaron de lado a lado, abriéndose un poco más para darle más acceso. Para ir más profundo.

Anhelaba ver sus ojos azules, oscurecidos por el actual placer que él le estaba provocando, pero en vez de eso Gohan se decidió por incorporarse y sin dejar de moverse llevó sus manos a las caderas de Videl, apretando su piel y manteniéndolas quietas para que ella no tuviese ningún control aparte del ya mencionado abrazo a su miembro.

Los pechos de ella saltaban a voluntad suya, y cuando pudo hacerlos moverse más rápido debido a su nuevo aumento de velocidad, Gohan se enorgulleció de sí mismo. Fue aún mejor saber que Videl había vuelto arquear su espalda, diciendo su nombre entre suspiros y gruñidos al son de su compás.

—¡Demonios, Gohan! —Videl se agarró de las almohadas con claras intenciones de romperlas.

Eso era todo lo que ella podía hacer para no desmayarse y demostrar que él tenía todo el control. La naturaleza de ella no le permitía rendirse ante la superior resistencia de quien fue su amigo y ahora como amante la tomaba con fervor.

Era la primera vez que se entregaba con tanta facilidad hombre, pero Videl dudaba que algún día pudiese haber alguien más que le hiciera sentir lo que Gohan le entregaba sin reservas.

El chico tímido había sido consumido por este hombre decidido a hacerla enloquecer.

Se abría paso entre su carne como un conquistador; con fuerza y sin preguntar ni agregar nada a sus guturales gruñidos, tocaba zonas tan sensibles cuando entraba que Videl ya no sabía si quería que él dejase de atormentarla o seguir hasta su garganta sangrase y sus pulmones se quedasen sin aire.

Decidiéndose por la segunda opción ella misma pegó los pies al colchón recordándose que él la tenía agarrada de las caderas. A una altura perfecta para continuar invadiéndola sin compasión.

Con cada movimiento la cama chillaba, y Videl también, ella movía la cabeza de lado a lado sin parar sus gritos. ¿Cuántas veces había mencionado a Kami-sama o al propio Gohan? ¿Estaría siendo produciéndole a él mismo placer que ella recibía? ¿No estaría decepcionándolo?

Videl deseaba hacer algo, lo que fuera con tal de hacerle experimentar el mismo placer (o más) que el que ella aceptaba gustosa. Si en esos momentos Gohan le pedía su alma, Videl se la entregaría sin negociar nada.

«Qué no deje de moverse, qué no deje de moverse» pendía sintiéndose incapaz de decirlo entre sus chillidos. Quería respirar, pero también lo quería a él arremetiendo adentro. Tan grueso, impaciente, ardiente y rápido como fuese posible.

Dejó la almohada para sostener sus grandes manos entre las suyas y arañarlas, lo vio mirarla con seriedad sobre su mechón de cabello. Si le había dolido o no, Videl no lo sabía y no le importaba.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Preguntó entre dientes, sudorosa, deseosa por complacerlo también.

Gohan sonrió deteniéndose, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y agachándose para besar sus dedos con la devoción de un monje. Un justo caballero con armadura dorada, tan letal como podría serlo cualquiera de su especie. Pero él también era curiosamente tierno, cuidadoso.

Lentamente salió de ella y tomó distancia.

—Sube —dijo con voz profunda, alzándola suavemente, el frío golpeó duro la espalda de Videl antes que él la abrazara y cubriese con sus brazos.

Aún arrodillado, la guio hasta su regazo y esta vez fue él quien la ayudó a ponerlo en su interior.

Ambos soltaron un fuerte suspiro, frente a frente y sus narices rozándose. Videl unió su boca a la de Gohan, abrazando sus costados y ayudándose con las puntas de sus pies para mecerse de lado a lado con todo él enterrado entre sus piernas y sus musculosos brazos protegiéndola. Gimió metiendo la lengua en la boca del muchacho, a lo que él reaccionó poniendo la mano en su nuca, acercándola más.

Se separaron únicamente para buscar aire, pero Gohan atacó su cuello entre succiones, besos y lamidas. Era claro que era un sabelotodo, aprendía rápido y esto no parecía ser la excepción.

Había dejado su timidez atrás y estaba matándola. Lento, sin clemencia.

Gohan la estrechó más fuerte contra él degustando de la sensación de sus suaves pechos restregándose contra él y sus movimientos más suaves pero placenteros.

Pero se sorprendió un poco cuando la sintió dando pequeños saltos sobre su pene, lubricándolo más, absolutamente fascinado Gohan la soltó un poco descubriendo que debido a que todo el peso de ella descansaba sobre sus caderas, su acceso era absoluto. Un descubrimiento interesante que no tardó en usar a su favor, pues bajó las manos hacia la cintura de ella y la ayudó a subir y bajar aumentando la fricción. El sonido de sus encuentros lo excitó lo suficiente para no dejarla perder el ritmo.

Videl encontró apoyo en los anchos hombros de Gohan, él no fue el único que descubrió las maravillas de aquella postura. Así que ella se esmeró para tenerlo más adentro, con todas sus fuerzas bajó enterándose que en un principio él no había metido su miembro por completo, lo sentía tan largo y grande que le quedó claro que él no era de este mundo.

No quería dejarlo ir, ni por un segundo, todo el cuerpo de Gohan era exquisito, sensual, tan pecaminoso que a Videl le daban unas ganas inmensas de tatuar su nombre en la frente del chico y evitar que alguien más se le acercara. Ella era la única; ninguna otra chica podría hacerle gruñir. Ninguna otra podría jamás saborear cada pedazo de él.

En su frenético deseo por hacerlo jamás olvidarse de ella, Videl se propuso un plan atrevido.

—¿Te gusto, Gohan? ¿Te gusta mi cuerpo? —Gritaba con la cara viendo arriba.

Él dio una lamida rápida a su lóbulo para tomar su cara con las manos y hacerla mirarlo. Ella se negó a dejar de moverse.

—Gustarme es poco —con los pulgares acarició sus pómulos—, muy poco.

Videl pasó su labio inferior sobre sus dientes y le sonrió, él le regresó el gesto haciéndola besarlo.

—Suéltame —pidió Videl repentinamente. Gohan la miró sin entender.

—¿Hice algo mal?

—¡No! —Exclamó dándole un corto beso—. Anda, prometo ser buena.

Gohan frunció el ceño más aun así la liberó y cuando lo hizo se arrepintió al sentirla apartándose de su lado. Necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no regresarla a donde debía y obligarla a darle el alivio que tan desesperadamente ansiaba alcanzar, pero toda duda se vio patética en el momento que Videl se puso en cuatro enfrente de él y con la cara peligrosamente sobre su pene.

Su rostro sonrojado y su cálido aliento sobre su falo palpitante le dieron una idea bastante acertada de lo que ella haría.

Lo tomó con la boca, empezando con la punta hasta adentrarlo casi por completo. Esta vez fue el turno de Gohan para arquear la espalda, hacia adelante y aferrándose al colchón, se dejó dominar por la pequeña chica que lo adoraba con la lengua. Suave y húmeda.

Qué Kami-sama se apiadara de Gohan porque Videl no estaba haciéndolo.

—Videl… estás matándome…

Podría estar ella abajo, pero era él el dominado. Y casi llegó a la culminación luego de sentir las manos de ella jugando tímidamente con sus testículos, pasándolos entre sus dedos. ¿Quién diablos le había enseñado eso?

Como él, ella era buena aprendiendo, y que alguien la azara ahí mismo si los videos porno no eran lo suficientemente educativos. Oírlo pedirle que no se detuviese fue la ganancia de Videl, quien podría jurar que el miembro de Gohan no era tan grande hace unos minutos.

Con él adentro de su boca, Videl meció su cabeza de un lado a otro. En ese momento él la tomó del cabello y la separó violentamente de su lado.

—¡Gohan! —Haciendo caso omiso de su queja, la echó sobre la cama de modo que ella le diese la espalda—. Auch… ¿qué te pasa? ¡Eso me dolió!

—Perdona… —incapaz de detenerse, Gohan se acostó sobre ella apoyándose sobre su codo izquierdo para evitar aplastarla—. Pero no quiero acabar así —le besó la espalda y con la mano derecha se abrió paso entre sus nalgas para adentrarse en ella de golpe.

Ambos apretaron los dientes. Gohan embustió con fuerza, abrazando con el brazo derecho la cintura de ella con posesión, haciéndola inclinar sus caderas hacia arriba para darle más libertad.

Nublado por el placer, Gohan se decidió a culminar adentro de ella sin pedirle permiso. Era una ansiedad tan grande como quien necesita el aire para seguir respirando. No podría dormir si hoy no lograba sentir que toda ella le pertenecía a él, ¿y qué mejor para asegurarse de ello que verla recibiendo su esencia?

Sintiendo venir finalmente su segunda liberación Gohan le susurró una frase a Videl antes que ella se entregase de llano al Nirvana junto con él. Gohan se enterró furiosamente entre su carne terminando al fin. Videl lo sintió también, tan caliente como lo había imaginado, dejó que él se quedase pegado a su cuerpo hasta que el pene de él salió lentamente de ella cada vez más flácido.

Minutos después ella lo sintió incorporarse para taparlos a ambos, no notarían el desastre que habían dejado a su paso hasta la mañana siguiente, pero eso les daba igual. Necesitaban dormir y apenas ambos encontrasen las fuerzas para mirarse a las caras sin pena, pondrían sobre la mesa varias cosas.

Entre ellas el futuro de su relación; ambos tratando de ocultar patéticamente el ardiente deseo por repetir esta experiencia.

Sintiéndose pegajosa y agotada, Videl se dejó abrazar por Gohan antes de rendirse al sueño, repitiendo en su cabeza lo último que él le dijo para hacerla culminar por tercera vez.

" _No tienes idea de cuánto he deseado esto. Eres mejor que todas mis fantasías"_.

Una vez que Videl empezara con su feroz interrogatorio por la mañana, Gohan sabría que no necesitaba soñar nada con nadie más. Y vaya que él sabría aceptarlo.

De eso ella misma se encargaría.

— **FIN—**

* * *

 _¡Juro que no suelo usar vírgenes en mis escritos con lemon! En serio lamento que de pronto se hayan vuelto los grandes expertos y créanme cuando digo que me fue difícil mantenerme en dos sitios a la vez (el desarrollo del lemon y el número de palabras permitido) y aun así no creo haberlo hecho tan bien como me hubiese gustado... y creo que esto me quitará puntos en el concurso._

 _Pero en fin, espero no haya quedado tan espantoso. En serio lamento si no les cuadro todo pero por eso mismo me gustaría escribir un epílogo de esta historia (ya sin lemon... o eso creo) y de ese modo cerrar cualquier hueco en el one-shot._

 _Por último quisiera agradecer al staff de la página por permitirme participar, si son fans de la pareja y no han dado like, les recomiendo que lo hagan. Buenos concursos, actividades, publicaciones constantes, toda una maravilla; además de que presentan varios fics que quizás puedan interesarles._

 _¿De acuerdo?_

 _Si les ha gustado un comentario suyo sería hermoso, gracias por leer y hasta el próximo fic de esta pareja._

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
